


Concept of Jealousy

by craple



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Multi, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently some people couldn’t quite grasp the concept of jealousy very well. Maybe if he stopped looking at her so much, he wouldn’t be interfering at all the right times. Hank never liked him all that much anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concept of Jealousy

Erik knew that he wasn’t supposed to be there, watching her from afar like some creepy stalker or a psychotic ex-boyfriend or both, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t move his body, his feet, or his eyes away from her even if he wanted to, his brain kept calling him “foolish” all the while and his heart didn’t stop pounding so hard inside his ribcage in anger when they—Charles’ sister, Raven, and that big-foot scientist, Hank—moved closer to each other, until their lips were a few inch apart, and his body suddenly moved on its own accord before they could even _touch_ each other.

Just the thought of them, making out in front of him already made his stomach twisted and his heart sank in disgust and… something else that he couldn’t quite understand or _liked_. Whatever it was, that weird feeling of his combined with disgust forced him to get on his feet and stopped them from… whatever they’re going to do.

“Kinky.” He spat the word out of his mouth like venom, but still managed to maintain a calm and emotionless posture in front of them, somehow. A wave of relief washed over his heart and he relaxed, feeling mildly pleased when _she_ abruptly pulled away and looked at him wide-eyed. The atmosphere soon became awkward, but it didn’t bother Erik in the least. He was more focused on the fact that he actually felt _relief_ for the first time in a long time, before distracting himself by imagining how she would look with that adorable shock expression of hers when she’s in her real form instead of _this_ one.

And then it just came out of his mouth quickly and bluntly, his brain hasn’t even registered what he was saying before it’s too late.

“By the way, if I looked like you, I wouldn’t change a thing.” Raven eyes’ widened, her lips parted slightly as she tried to make a sound, but nothing came out. Erik, who had been a bit irrational and so out-of-character than usual, decided to leave the place before the situation could become more awkward than it already was. He tried to keep a calm poker face when Hank threw him several of suspicious and curious glances; eyebrow lifted, eyes calculating, lips parted and closed, and all that.

 _‘What the fuck is wrong with me today?’_ he cursed softly under his breath, shoving some of his hair back and sighed heavily. Maybe if he stopped looking at her so much, he wouldn’t be interfering at all the right times. He just hoped that Charles would never knew about this though, because he knew how protective that guy could be when Raven was involved—or maybe he just didn’t want him to be super-smart and got into his lecturing-mode on him, and explained the feelings he got, because it’s Charles, and he never missed a single word he told him, not once.

 _‘There are too many things going on.’_ And the only conclusion was that he’s not ready yet, because they could die at any moment by the time the sun rose, and all would be because of that bastard Klaus Schmidt’s fault, and he _hated_ that.


End file.
